Fuffy PWP
by Rachby
Summary: These are a series of PWPs that Buffy1987 and I wrote. I'll be posting up more as they are completed. Each chapter is cowritten. Buffy1987 is in charge of Buffy and I'm in charge of Faith. Enjoy! And please review! (Most definitely rated M...) #FuffyForeverBaby #TurntUp
1. Faith for Hours

**Fuffy PWP **

_A/N: These are all PWP's (Porn without Plot). Cowritten with __**Buffy1987**__. Who is totally boss and makes an excellent B. :P Lol. _

1. Faith For Hours

Buffy decides to go slaying alone, to let out the steam and remind herself how fun slaying used to be. She's wearing a tight t-shirt and black leather pants, trying not to think about Faith's comeback.. Or the fact that they have been slaying together again..

Faith has on a maroon halter top and some tight jeans.. And heads out for a walk. Buffy has been so sexy lately and Faith needs to focus on something other than her want to grab the blonde's hot ass.. So she heads to the cemetery wanting to kick some ass...

Buffy finds a poor vampire to beat up before staking it, and the whole time keeps mumbling something about the dark slayer to herself..

Faith hears grunts nearby and she knows they are Buffy. She steps into the clearing and watches Buffy stake a vamp. Faith says "you moan like that when you're in bed to? Or just when you're kickin' someone's ass?"

Buffy turns towards Faith, breathing hard and staring at her like she wouldn't mind kicking some more ass. "None of your business" she says.

Faith laughs. "Aww did I embarrass the golden girl?"

"No, but you're starting to annoy her. Me. What do you want?!" Buffy squeezes the stake in her hand.

"I was just out for a walk. Why? You got somethin' else in mind?" Faith took a few steps toward Buffy. "Nice shirt by the way! The way it fits your tits leaves little to the imagination."

"Funny..."Buffy says and walks away, trying not to check Faith out... Cause she looks so good and Buffy has no idea why she's suddenly started noticing!

Faith jogs after the blonde and catches up to her. "Hey now, no need to run away. You're not afraid of me are you?"

"I just wanted to be alone, Faith! Just go away, geez!" Buffy says, looking all flushed. She can't help noticing that sexy top Faith has on..

Faith frowns. She can't help but have a soft spot for the girl. "You alright?" Faith grabs Buffy's arm, yanks her around. "Talk to me."

"Peachy."Buffy says shortly, totally aware of Faith's hand on her skin. She moves away, her heart and mind racing..

Faith feels something between her and B. "You vibin' on me Blondie?" Faith jumps back in front of Buffy. "I Like your pants too. Makes your ass look great." Faith wasn't afraid of telling Buffy she thought she was hot. Because the world was ending. Again.

"Vibing? Is that even a word? Why do you ALWAYS have to do this to me?! You show up, and this tension..and your stupid innuendos!"

"Do this to you?" Faith licked her lips. "Do what to you? Flirt with you? Admire the way your breasts look in that shirt?"

Buffy blushes and yells: "STOP IT You're.. Godddd, stop flirting with me, it's driving me crazy!"

"Why? You afraid you'll give in?" Faith steps up to Buffy and then puts her hand on her hip and pulls her a little closer. "Why would that be so bad?"

"Stop being like this.. It's...Wrong. Ok?" Buffy says but doesn't really move away.

"Wrong?" Faith smirks, "it's not wrong B." She leans in and puts her lips to Buffy's ear. "I could fuck you so hard you'd pop like champagne.. And you wouldn't be tellin' me it's wrong.. You'd be beggin' me for round two."

"I bet you think I've never done anything dirty.. Right, F?" Buffy asks, looking at her, tempting Faith to say something..

"Well you are kinda a goody goody.." Faith admits and then bites Buffy's earlobe. Then she turns to walk away.

"Goodies don't fuck vampires and let them...uh.. do...stuff." Buffy says and looks away, her heart going absolutely wild. She said too much..

Faith stopped again and turned back. It was too easy to bait Buffy. "Yeah? You like to get down and dirty with some vamps? Well how 'bout a slayer? You fucked one of those? Let me tell you somethin'. I can do more with my fingers than they could ever do with their dicks."

"Faith, just stop messing with me! What do you want?!"

"Honestly? I wouldn't mind takin' you for a spin. You need someone that can keep up with you and I'm alive.. And I have mad skills." Faith winked at Buffy..

"For a spin, ha?" Buffy asks and pushes Faith against the mausoleum. "Show me"

Faith chuckles, "Or as many spins as you want.." She grabs Buffy's face and kisses her hard. And then with one hand she reaches  
around Buffy's back and grabs the blondes ass. And she squeezed it hard.

Buffy kisses her back,and pulls her closer, still looking all flushed and a little mad..

Faith breaks their kiss and bites at Buffy's neck, "Eager? You want me don't you?" She spins the blonde around and shoves her hard against the mausoleum.. Then she lifts her up and lets Buffy wrap her legs around her waist. And with one hand Faith pushes her hand down to Buffy's center from behind.

"Faith.." Buffy whispers but didn't really know how to continue that sentence. Her brain stopped working as soon as Faith kissed her..

"What is it? You like me touching you?" Faith stroked Buffy and bit at her jaw. "You want me?"

Buffy doesn't answer, she just kisses Faith again, holding her arms around her neck..

Faith drops Buffy back down and then she puts her hands on the button of Buffy's pants "You gotta tell me you want it..."

Buffy doesn't say anything, she just looks at Faith's hands on her button and licks her lips..

"Oh my god B.. You're chattier than this." Faith raises an eyebrow and then she undoes Buffy's pants and pushes her pants down a bit. Then Faith slides her hand in and presses against Buffy's panties.

"No need to talk now, is there?" Buffy asks and kisses Faith again, pushing herself against Faith's hand..

Faith could feel the blonde was wet already.. "God b.. You're so sexy when you're horny.." She shoves Buffy's pants down and then pulls her panties down too. Then she puts her middle finger on Buffy's clit and rubs it very slowly..

"I want you to go fast and hard.." Buffy says, feeling cold mausoleum wall on her back and ass..

"Fine by me.." Faith replies and she pushes her hand back and teases Buffy's entrance, "Tell me you want my fingers in you, B."

"I want your fingers inside, Faith..I don't understand it, but i want it.. So... Fuck me." Buffy whispers looking into Faith's dark eyes..

Faith put her lips to Buffy's neck and bites her hard and at the same time shoves two fingers into Buffy deep.. Then because she knew she was going to love fucking Buffy.. She moans. "It feels so good to take you.." And she starts pumping her hard.

"Oh, god, Faith.." Buffy moans. Faith sure knew what she was doing.. Faith's teeth on her neck felt so good, biting above Angel's scar..

"Spread 'em a little wider Babe," Faith said and bit harder.. Then started sucking. She wanted to leave a mark.

"Oooh.." Buffy moaned, spreading her legs more, but her leather pants were in the way..

Faith pulled her fingers out and yanked Buffy's pants and panties down and off and threw them to the grass. She wanted full reign of her. Then she said "Ready for this b?" Not putting her fingers back yet. "I want you to ride my hand.. Can you do that?"

"Yeah.. I can do that.." Buffy whispers.." Take me in the crypt, someone might see us here.."

Faith lifts Buffy up and carries her to the crypt door and kicks it open. Then she sits Buffy down on a big closed stone  
sarcophagus. She closes the door of the mausoleum and gets the blond again, shoves her hard against the back wall and pushes three fingers in her deep and starts pounding her..

"Shit, Faith..fuuuuck.." Buffy moves her hips to ride Faith's hand, as she'd asked. She's off of her head, just wanting Faith so bad..

Faith was loving the way Buffy was pushing down on her "That's a good girl," Faith purrs and pulls one finger out of buffy and starts teasing her tight sexy ass.. "Let's prove you're as bad as you say.."

"What do you want me to do to prove it?" Buffy asks, biting her lip slowly, moving her hips faster now that Faith took one finger out.

"Bend over the sarcophagus.. Let me fuck you hard from behind.. And scream my name.."

Buffy looks at Faith and quickly takes off her top and then bends over,smiling a little.. "You look great, Faith.."

Faith smiles, "Yeah? So do you. I've wanted to do this so long." Then she puts her hands on Buffy's jaws and kisses her "You're beautiful B." Then Faith steps back, gets completely undressed and stands in front of Buffy naked. "You gonna do what I asked?"

"Y-yes.." Buffy stammers, seeing Faith's naked body makes her mouth go dry, she looks so perfect..

Faith wants buffy to know she was safe, so she takes her hand and leads her up to the sarcophagus. "You're okay b.. I'll take good cafe of you.. Bend over."

"Dont worry, I'm not scared.. Just take me.." Buffy whispers, touched cause Faith cares enough to say she'd be okay. Then she bends over.

Faith steps up to Buffy's and slides one hand between Buffy's legs and pushes two fingers into her pussy.. The she leans over her and kisses Buffy's spine.. Pumping slow at first..

"Mmmm.. We should have done this instead of trying to kill each other." Buffy whispers through moans..

"We can from now on," Faith promises.. Now that she had Buffy she wanted to keep her.. Then she starts pumping hard.. "Say my name B.."

"Ha, it'll probably be the end of the world.. God,Faith, yeeesss!" Buffy screams, yanking her head back to look at Faith.

"If we save it.. You're mine Buffy," Faith tells her, and then with one of the fingers not in Buffy she pushes it into Buffy's tight ass..

Buffy screams, and holds the edges of the sarcophagus underneath her so tightly her knuckles turn white..

Faith pounds into hard and reaches forward with her spare hand and grabs Buffy's shoulder and squeezes it hard.. Faith was so wet and fucking Buffy was making Faith drip.. "That's right," she purrs, "cum for me B.."

"Oh, soon...God don't stop!" Buffy moans louder..

Faith doesn't even slow down, just pushes harder and kisses Buffy's back over and over and over "Say my name," she demands, "say it!"

Faith's voice, the way she demands it and pushes harder, turns Buffy on even more... She can hardly breathe, never mind speak, though, so she just moans louder, and manages to say Faith's name through moans.

"Good," Faith says huskily, drunk with sexual arousal, "Now come for me.. Come hard.. Right now!" She pumps as hard as she can, feeling  
Buffy's body shake.. They were both sweating and shaking but it felt so good to take Buffy.. So fucking good..

"Faith... I don't want this to end.." Buffy whispers, just wishing she could stay that way forever, without having to fight the final battle.

"We can do it again.. We can do it as many times as you want.. We just gotta make it through the battle.." Faith was shaking, she just wanted Buffy to cum.. To be hers. All hers.

Faith sounded so gentle...and her fingers got gentler too. Buffy moans loudly, pulls herself up, presses her sweaty back on Faith's chest breathing hard and shaking like crazy. She knew she'd explode and she wanted to feel Faith's warm body while cumming...

Faith presses a dozen kisses on Buffy's back and then wraps her free arm around the girl and hold her tight, "I'm here B.." She told her "Come on baby.. Just.. Let go.."

Buffy catches Faith's hand, entwines their fingers and really lets it go, like never before. It's amazing and she trembles in Faith's arms..

Faith pulls her hand out and then wraps her arms around Buffy's body and spins her.. Holds Buffy's body against hers, and kisses her. And then says, "I got you.. You're all mine."

"Yeah.. Oh, yeah. Well, I just got kicked out of my own house, how about you and I crash somewhere together? Somewhere not here.."

"Absolutely," Faith said, "I got some cash. I'll get us a room in a motel.. I wanna crawl between your legs.."

"No, no..My treat. Come on." Buffy said, trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. She kissed Faith passionately and said, "Thank you."

Faith felt like she could fly. Buffy has just thanked her. They both got dressed and Faith caught Buffy's hand as they started walking  
out of the graveyard. "Listen B, don't freak.. But.. I want this to mean something to you.. Because it meant something to me..."

Buffy just kissed Faith, who looked very vulnerable and open at that moment. "Let's talk about it when we stop the world from ending."

Faith just swallowed and nodded. "Okay." Now she had a whole new reason to fight.

Buffy caught her hand and led her straight to the apartment Faith had lived in, where they almost killed each other. "Time to make better memories, don't you think?" Buffy looked up at the balcony they broke and remembered Faith's leap. It hurt and she kissed Faith with more passion than ever.

Faith was eager to follow Buffy's directions. "I agree," she said, "c'mon." Faith broke the knob of the locked door with a turn of her wrist and then she yanked Buffy inside. The apartment was empty save for the bed. Faith pulled Buffy to the bed, then "I need you B..."

"I need you too, trust me." Buffy whispered and lay Faith down on the bed, gently kissing her while taking off her clothes.

"Mmm," Faith was a fool for Buffy.. She's never wanted anyone so bad in her entire life. She helped Buffy get undressed then once they were both naked, Faith pulled Buffy down on top of her. Faith was still so wet from taking Buffy earlier..

Buffy could smell the arousal and she smiled happily, dying to feel and taste her. She saw THE scar and kissed it first,licking it all over slowly, while moving her hands down Faith's stomach, hips and thighs...

Faith loved Buffy's attention.. She wanted Buffy all over her, "God B.. Eat me out.. Please."

"I've never... What if I... You know... Suck at it?" Buffy blushed but continued to caress Faith's inner thighs.. She was just sooo soft...

"You won't.." Faith assured her and started petting Buffy's hair. "Just kiss.. Lick.. Anything you do I'll love."

"OK.."Buffy whispered and gently ran her fingers over Faith's slit... She was so wet and Buffy licked her finger... "Mm, think im gonna like it," she whispered and got on her knees, lifted Faith's legs over her shoulders and started licking slowly, just with the tip of her tongue..

"Ah, Fuck..." Faith said, Buffy's tongue felt so damn good, "Yes, like that..." She pushed herself towards Buffy's mouth willing her to lick harder ..

Buffy looked up at Faith, realized she liked it, and got a bit more confident about it. She lifted Faith's hips a little and started going harder, pushing a little deeper... Her hands caught Faith's firm ass and squeezed hard while pushing her tongue even deeper. Faith was yummy!

Faith was shaking, and she was getting even wetter feeling Buffy's tongue.. She petted Buffy's head with one hand and then clawed hard into the bed sheets with her other hand "God Buffy! You're.. That feels so fucking good!"

Buffy smiled and started 'writing' her own name on Faith's pussy using her tongue. "Can you guess what I'm writing, Faith?" she asked and started doing the letter B...

Faith had her eyes closed, "Fuck.." She huffed, "oh my GOD.. No.. I just feel.. Are you signing your name?"

"Yup, bingo! And you know why?" Buffy whispered, placing light kisses all over Faith's inner thighs.

Faith was having trouble talking, she was just so high on Buffy, "Why?" She huffed, her voice husky.

"You're just mine now..." Buffy answered,and started licking harder, and pushed her tongue as deep as she could, sneaking a finger in too...

"Unnn.." Faith moaned , "go hard.. Fuck me hard.. I'm all yours.."

Buffy smiled, added one more finger and pulled Faith's hand, holding it while fucking her harder. She still couldn't believe it was happening but it was all kinds of beautiful.

"I'm so close.." Faith admitted and she hated how fast she was giving in "I.. Oh my god..  
Don't stop!"

Buffy lifted herself up, sat in Faith's lap, facing her, her fingers still buried inside the dark Slayer and kissed her passionately while slamming into her as hard as she could..

Faith gave in, let her body arch and he came hard.. So hard.. And she cried out Buffy's name.. Feeling like she was exploding..

Buffy thought she'd never seen anything as beautiful as Faith while she was orgasming for her and she kissed her again, all over her face and neck, biting it slowly.. And licking her chest... slowly pulling her fingers out..

Faith grasped Buffy and yanked her on top of her and tried to catch her breath, "God.. That was.. Amazing..."

"Now I'm glad I got kicked out of the house!" Buffy joked and kissed Faith, snuggling up to her. And suddenly she hit her and said, "YOUR stupid psycho behaviour stopped us from having this all along! I FUCKED SPIKE! GOD, that was the most disgusting thing ever.. you could have stopped it..." Buffy almost started crying and she kissed Faith hard again, pulling her as close as possible.

Faith ran her hands up and down Faith's back, "I'm so sorry B.. I'm here now though.." She kissed her back and held her tight, "You ain't gotta be with him anymore.. Just be with me.."

"Just don't die before me!" Buffy smiled and a tear ran down her face at the same time, she just continued kissing the ex rogue slayer, thinking how great things might be for them from that point on. "I can feel you're serious about this and I am too, you know? That's why I was so mad earlier, cause I thought you were just playing with me, teasing with all those stupid flirty lines and compliments."

Faith shook her head and then kissed Buffy's tears away, "I didn't think you'd ever go for me.. I'm serious about you.. And I was scared to tell you.. Didn't want you to turn me down.."

"See.. you're an idiot. I didn't turn you down tonight after all we'd done to each other. I definitely wouldn't have done it back then!"

Faith felt incredibly foolish.. But she was just so glad that she had Buffy now. "And I meant all those compliments too," she said. "You are so beautiful Buffy.."

"We're both chicks with superpowers, of course we're hot!" Buffy smiled and kissed Faith again, quietly thanking the Powers that Be for all that stamina.

-End

:D


	2. Faith In Dis Club

**Fuffy PWP**

_A/N: Me & B present you with issue 2. It's not as long but it's still super steamy. Enjoy! Sorry for any spelling errors or tense switches.. We really don't mean it. Lol._

Faith in 'dis Club

"You can resist her Buffy," Kennedy said, "I have faith in you!"

Buffy sighed, "I WANT Faith in me. ..oh god. Did I just say that?"

"Yes you sure did.. Sooo should I tell Faith to come here, B?" kennedy asked

"I'm right here," Faith said from behind her. "And I heard ya Blondie.. You want me that bad?" She walked her fingers up Buffy's spine..

"I didn't mean anything... I was just fooling around cause I knew you were right there."

Faith spun Buffy around, "Whatever. You want me. Admit it."

"No, I don't. Shut up..." Buffy said, looking away

"Then you wouldn't mind coming with me," Faith said and yanked her to the bathroom. Then once they were inside, she picked her up and put her on the sink and started biting her neck..

"What do you think you're doing?!" Buffy asked, and pushed Faith away.

"Tryin' to do some of my best work.." Faith mumbled, "What? You're not into it?"

"Faith.. No, I'm not into it." Buffy said not sounding too convincing..

"Yeah? So we're in this club and you've been dancin' on me all night and you're tellin' me you DON'T want me?" Faith hiked up Buffy's dress and started stroking her thigh, "tell me that my face between your thighs doesn't sound good.."

"Dancing is one thing, sex is another..." Buffy whispers, a bit too turned on for her liking.

"Yeah? I could make my tongue dance all over you B.." Faith took her hand a little closer to Buffy's center and ran one hand along the edge of Buffy's panties..

Buffy doesnt say anything, she doesn't move at all, just makes a funny little noise when Faith touches her thighs and panties.

"Just wanna eat you out. That's all." Faith pulls them aside and strokes buffy slowly...

"Just... Eat... Out." Buffy repeats like an echo, still a bit shocked.

"Mmhmm." Faith reaches up a rolls off Buffy's panties. She sticks them in her back pocket and then she found Buffy's clit with her thumb.

"Faith... I...God im nervous!"

"You're fine.. Just get into it.." Faith rubbed her slowly keeping her eyes locked with Buffy's. "You like that? You want my tongue?"

"Mmm, yeah... This is good.." Buffy moans and pulls Faith closer..

Faith rubs Buffy a little harder and then step back, lifts Buffy's shirt and kneels. She licks the insides of her thighs..

"God, Faith.. You have no idea how long I've been thinking about this.."

Faith grins up at Buffy then puts her mouth to her clit and flick it with her tongue. "How does that feel B?"

Buffy shivers all over and moans in approval.. "Mmmm.."

"Yeah? You want more?" Faith drags the tip of her tongue along Buffy's slit.. "You like like this? You want me to fuck you like this?"

"God yes.." Buffy says and grips the sink with both hands, licking her lips slowly..

Faith lifts Buffy's thighs and puts them on her shoulders.. And then she puts her mouth to her entrance and pushes her tongue inside of her.

Buffy moans and grips Faith's hair, pulls it hard and pulls Faith closer with her legs. It feels amazing...

Faith holds onto Buffy's thighs and licks at her slit for a few minutes.. Then she pulls her face back, licks her lips and says "wanna ride my hand Babe?" And she begins stroking Buffy's soaked slit with her middle and ring fingers..

Buffy grips Faith's hair and head and pulls her closer, moving her hips fast..

"Uh uh," Faith says and gets out from under Buffy's legs and stands "Not so fast B..." She stroked her again. "Gotta say please."

"Please, please, please, pleeeease!"

"Good girl," Faith smiled and then forcefully shoved two fingers deep in Buffy and started pounding her hard, "That's it.. Ride it."

Buffy can't help screaming out loud and then whispers: "Oops.." And bites her own lip to keep herself quiet.. "Faith.. Let's go to bed."

"You want me to take you all the way home?" Faith said surprised, "That's a long way Blondie.. And my fingers are already in you.." She pumped again, "See? You feel 'em?"

"Fuuuck yes... Uh..."

"I'm gonna get you off right here," Faith tell her, and scoots Buffy's ass off the edge of the sink some. Then she pulls out her fingers and adds a third, pushing it in deep, and pumping Buffy.. "I own you B."

"Yeaaah... You do. God, yes..."

Faith holds Buffy to her and moves her fingers inside of her, pushing deep to find her spot.. And then she bends forward and bites Buffy's neck hard and mumbles, "Cum.. And I'll drink it up.."

"Fuck, Faith... Fuck im soooo close!" she holds on to Faith tightly...

"That's it B," Faith purred, "Now cum for me.. Let go." She slowed her fingers down and pushed them as deep as they would go inside of her..

"Faith, faith, faithhhh!" Buffy keeps moaning and shaking so hard as she cums..

"Mmm," Faith purrs then pulls her fingers out and slides back down between Buffy's thighs and starts licking her clean..

"Kennedy s gonna tease me forever.."Buffy says, blushing, but she still pulls Faith up to kiss her passionately

"I'll kick her ass if she messes with you," Faith says and pulls buffy down and starts yanking her to the bathroom door "let's go dance B.." She drags the blonde back outside.. Neither aware that Buffy's panties are still in her back pocket...

Buffy s still all flushed and she tries her best not to dance too close to Faith.. It would be too hard to keep her hands off of her...

END. ;)


	3. Faith Washes Over Me

**Fuffy PWP**

_A/N: Come on, give it up for Buffy1987, who is a badass B. LOL. Enjoy PWP 3..._

Faith Washes Over Me

As soon as Buffy comes home after dancing and the... Encounter, with Faith, she enters the shower, dying to freshen up and relax.. She lets hot water flow down her body and uses a lot of strawberry shower gel to rub into her skin.. Her hand stops in between her legs..

Buffy closes her eyes and starts rubbing slowly, thinking about Faith... She moans HER name quietly as she pushes a finger in..

She sits on the edge of the shower and starts fucking herself harder, and Faith hears her moan when she passes by the window...

Faith opens window and climbs inside. "Oh Buffy.. You're a bad girl." She says "I'm gonna have to punish you.."

"Faith... I've got handcuffs in my bedroom if you wanna borrow them.."Buffy whispers, not stopping her fingers.

Faith hurried to get them and came back with them spinning on her finger. "Mm I like watching you," she admitted, and then walked up and cuffed her to the handle in the shower. Then she shoved her against the wet wall and started spanking her..

"Are you punishing me cause I didn't invite you in?" Buffy asks, sobs and moans at the same time..

"Yes.. You should come to me.." Faith smacked Buffy's ass hard. "You're a bad girl.. Lemme lick your fingers.."

"oh, Faith.. Yes... God, you re driving me crazy.. I couldn't stop thinking about you.." Buffy lets Faith lick her fingers..

"That's because you're obsessed, Baby," Faith said sucking on Buffy's fingers and then reaching between Buffy's legs to stroke her..

"Looks like you're obsessed too.. Oohhh yeeeah.." Buffy moans feeling quite lightheaded..

"I am.. I ain't ashamed of it either..." Faith pushed one finger inside of Buffy. "Tell me what you were thinking about before I got in here Baby.."

Buffy blushes a little and says: "About your fingers and tongue inside me... About me tasting and touching you..even about our fights.."

"Yeah?" Faith pulls off her already wet clothes and tosses them aside so they are both naked. Then she pushes Buffy down to her knees, as far as she can go since she's handcuffed to the wall.

"Taste me.."

Buffy licks her lips before she carefully moves her tongue all over Faith's, already a little wet, pussy...

Faith moans and leans back against the wall, "god I love your tongue.." She reaches down and pets Buffy's hair. "You're so good at this.."

Buffy smiles, she's glad that Faith likes it and she's so turned on by being controlled by that beautiful brunette...

"Put your tongue in me, B," Faith demands. And holds Buffy's head to her. "Do as I say and I'll fuck you good and hard.."

Buffy obeys, very excited and curious... She keeps moving her tongue fast, circling it inside of Faith... She's so yummy...

Faith moans hard, "Mmm GOD B.. You're wicked good at.. Uhhhh.." Faith doesn't want to come yet so she yanks Buffy up and shoves her against wall again. "Spread 'em wide Blondie."

"Faith... I want you.." Buffy whispers and spreads her legs for the brunette Slayer. Her heart is beating like a drum..

"Don't worry.. I'm going to make you sing.." Faith pushes two fingers into her hard... "You like that? Admit it you're completely obsessed with having my fingers in you.."

"God, Faith, yes... Please don't stop..." Buffy's body slams against the cold tiles, but she's too hot to care about it..

Faith fucks her hard, sucking on her neck, her other hand on Buffy's hip, helping her thrust against her. "Mmmm," Faith moans, "wanna fuck you over and over.."

Buffy moans louder, cuffs cutting into her wrists as she s moving along with Faith's wild thrusts.. She cant think at all and she LOVES IT!

"Mmm you're close.." Faith murmured, "I feel it.. Scream my name as you cum.."

"Faith... FAITTTTHHH GOOOODDD"

Faith holds buffy against her and then slips away for a second to get the handcuff key from her jeans pocket laying in the floor. Then she came back, unhooked her, cradled her in her arms and sunk into the floor, kissing her wrist where the handcuff had cut it..

Buffy's surprised when Faith kisses her wrist gently and she cuddles up, her wet body cold now that Faith stopped fucking her..

"Mmm I'm here for you," Faith cooed, "always..."

"Take me to bed?"

Faith got a towel and wrapped it around buffy and then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and laid her down.. Content to just cuddle her for hours...

Buffy never thought Faith was a cuddling type but it felt great to be in her arms...

End. lol.


	4. In Faith's Strong Arms

**Fuffy PWP**

In Faith's Strong Arms

Faith wakes up because Buffy's face is between her thighs, and Buffy is sucking on her clit.. And she just goes "Fuck B.. Good morning.." And puts her hands on Buffy's head and strokes her hair..

Buffy smiles. She knows Faith had never beenawakened that way, and she just continues licking, pleased to see Faith loves it...

Faith spreads her legs wider. "God B.. Use your tongue.. Flick it.. Nuzzle me.." She moaned, "fuuuck it feels good.."

"You stayed all night.. Didn't think it was your thing.. So, this is.. a gift..." Buffy says and starts sucking on Faith's clit, hard..

"Mmm best gift ever..." Faith petted Buffy's hair and then moaned hard, feeling herself get really really wet..

Faith kept getting hotter and more juicy every second and Buffy smiled and scratched Faith's ass, pulling her closer, as she shoved her tongue as deep as she could..

"Godddddddd!" Faith cried out, "you are so... Fuuuuck me B.."

Buffy was so happy when she heard Faith moan, but she decided to be a tease, so she took out her tongue and just gently moved her fingers over Faith's wet pussy.. She got up to kiss the brunette, while her hands travelled all over Faith's sexy body..

"Mmm.. I should be pissed as fuck that you're teasin' me but.. God I love it. And you so damn cute.." She kissed Buffy back. "Make me cum B," she said.. And then she added, "please."

"Oh, not yet..." Buffy whispers in Faith's ear, nibbling on it slowly... She moves on to Faith's neck, kissing and sucking it, determined to leave a mark, to match the one on her own neck.. Her fingers play with Faith's nipples, pulling them and squeezing gently..

"Mmmm.. I just love you touchin me.. Just.. Do what you want. Just know that the longer you tease.. The wetter i get.." Faith ran her hands down her stomach and between her legs.. And she ran her own thumb over her own clit.. And sighed...

"Oh, no, you don't.."Buffy said, caught Faith's hands and placed them on her own body. "You can touch me but not yourself..."

"Okay," Faith huffed, frustrated, and she ran her hands down Buffy's back and grabbed her ass.. Then she slipped one hand down and found Buffy's slit.. And she petted it..

Buffy smiled as she licked her way down Faith's sexy stomach.. She turned into a 69 pose and kissed Faith's wet pussy a few times but she kept her pussy out of Faith's reach..

Faith reached up and grabbed Buffy's ass trying to bring her down so she could get a taste of her.. "God B.. Just let me have it.."

Buffy easily flipped herself over to the other side,away from Faith's grasp, and pretended she was gonna leave..

"Buffy.. I'm sorry.. Come back," Faith didn't know why but she was suddenly really upset. She definitely didn't want buffy to go..

"Faith.. Ask me nicely.."Buffy said, putting on a large shirt,that looked like a dress on her. It used to be Angel's and she knew Faith wouldn't like it..and she was in the extremely teasing mood.

"God!" Is that "fang boys!?" Faith got up and walked up angrily to buffy, "fuck that!" She put her hands on the neck and ripped it open "You're mine now! And you will NOT wear HIS shirts.." She yanked her up to her, "you're mine okay?" She was shaking.

Buffy got a bit surprised by the outburst, so she just stood there...Faith looked so out of her mind..

"I can't deal with you being with him or.. Or anybody else," Faith said and shook her head and felt tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry.. I just.. I'm all in this and you fucking terrify me. And.. Please." Faith bit her bottom lip and then felt completely embarrassed.

"Faith...Faith, I'm sorry, okay? Didn't mean to upset you so much.. I.. I'm all yours, okay? Trust me.." she whispered and kissed Faith gently, -

Faith started crying, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to turn around because she didn't want buffy or anyone to see her like this.

Buffy lay her down on the bed and started kissing her all over. She still had the shirt on, but it was all torn, and she just wanted Faith to see she was sorry..

"I'm sorry.." Faith said. "I'm sorry.." She held Buffy to her on the bed..

Buffy finally pushed two fingers in, but moved them gently, slowly, whispering "Just trust me, babe..."

Faith breathed out sharply and clutched buffy hard.. She'd never felt so vulnerable.. Her cheeks and eyes were still hot and burning..

Buffy pushed her fingers a bit harder and leaned over to kiss Faith passionately.. "I'm sorry.." she whispered and kissed Faith's tears away gently...

Faith moaned, "Unnn Buff.. I.." She whimpered. It felt so good but she felt so guilty about losing it.. "I.. Lo..." She bit her hip..

"Don't be afraid, Fai... I love you too. I've loved you for a while now. Wanted to see if you cared for me more than i thought when I put this shirt on. You do, and I'm happy about it..." Buffy got down, and started licking, her fingers still buried in the comfy wetness..

Faith sighed hard.. and bent her head back. Her mind was spinning.. She wanted to tell Buffy that she loved her too.. That she was in love with her and had been for a long time.. but Buffy's fingers felt so good.. She couldn't stop moaning.. "Oh Buffy... Mmm..."

Buffy wanted to make up for making Faith cry so she did her best to make her cum and forget about it all...

Faith sank into her orgasm, slowly, absolutely loving the way Buffy was making love to her.. She felt her entire body's senses shoot out in all directions.. and then she was numb.. floating.. fluttering down like a feather.. and all she could see and feel and hear was Buffy..

Buffy licked it all away gently, moving her hands all over Faith's hot body... "I was such a bitch... Sorry Babe.. You better?"

Faith took a second to catch her breath.. And then she said, "I'm in love with you.."

Buffy smiled, happily, and said: "Aww, Faith..." and kissed her again.

Faith sighed. It had been so terrifying to say that.. But now that she had.. The fear was mostly gone. She settled into Buffy's arms, kissing her absolutely happy..

Buffy takes off her shirt and gets comfy in Faith's strong arms..


	5. Faith Likes Icecream

**PWP 5**

_A/N: Here's another one.. It's funny. I mean.. They are all FUN. But this one makes me laugh. Anyways.. Thanks to the wonderful __**Buffy1987**__ who is Buffy. She's pretty damn good at writing these! _

Faith Likes Icecream

Buffy never felt so horny and she doesn't know how to deal with it, she just keeps going to Faith's room every night... She knocks, again...

Faith knows it's her. Buffy was unable to resist her.. She got up, only wearing a long button up shirt that she'd gotten from someone or other.. And she opened the door. "Hello lover," she grinned mischevioiusly. "Gotta have Faith huh?"

Buffy blushes a little and awkwardly hands her a chocolate icecream. "You mentioned you liked it... Nice shirt.. Too big, huh?"

"It's comfy," Faith said and took the icecream, licking it happily and then sitting down on the bed with her legs opened.. Her pussy exposed. "You're a good girl bringin' me a treat.."

"Umm.. Glad you like it." Buffy says and looks at Faith's spread legs, swallows hard and doesn't really know what to say or do..

"You wanna lick?" Faith asked, her tongue running over the cold chocolate.

"Uh... Can I?" Buffy asks and comes a bit closer to the bed..

Faith winked and lifted her shirt up and spread her legs a little wider. "I didn't mean the icecream Babe," she said, and ran on hand down her stomach, to her clit, which she stroked once.. All the while still licking her icecream.

"I didn't mean the icecream either..." Buffy admits and takes off her own tshirt and jeans. She stays in her underwear and gets on the bed...

Faith laughs, "Mmm I love having you mostly naked in bed.. Almost as much as I love having you naked in my bed.." She unbuttoned her shirt and then lay back on the bed, propped up on one arm.. Still liking her Icecream.. Her shirt open..

Buffy just puts Faith's legs over her shoulders and starts licking her. Mmmm, she thinks she got a bit addicted to her...

"Mmm," Faith moans, she takes the icecream and runs the tip of it along her self, starting between her breasts and going all the way to below her belly button.. Then she dropped the cone on the floor.. Not even caring that it would melt all over..

Buffy stops licking her pussy to get that icecream that Faith spread on her body. "Mmmm," Buffy moans while licking her way back down...

"You're so good at eating me out," Faith told her, "your.." She moaned.. And lifted her hips a little. "Tongue.. God I'm gonna cum hard tonight.."

"Good.."Buffy whispers and pushes her tongue as deep as she can.. She lifts Faith's legs up and licks all the way from her pussy to her ass, teasing...

"Mmmm fuck!" Faith moaned deep. Buffy had never been that naughty before and it was so fucking sexy. "I love that.. God I love that.."

Buffy smiles and continues licking her ass... With a sudden move she pushes 2 fingers hard into Faith's wet pussy...

"Oh..." Faith's breath catches in her throat as she feels Buffy's fingers go deep.. And then she starts moving her hips to Buffy's rhythm and her arms go limp and she falls down onto her back, and starts clawing into the sheets.. Moaning..  
h  
For once Buffy was thankful for her Slayer strength, she held Faith tightly and pounded both of her holes hard..

Faith was out of her mind and loving it.. Buffy was such a dirty girl.. And it was so hot.. She bucked her hips, trying to get as much of Buffy's fingers as she could.. "I'm gonna.. Fuck.. I'm gonna cum.."

Buffy moves her fingers faster and slides her tongue to Faith s clit, she wants to taste her so bad...

Faith couldn't handle it anymore.. She came hard.. Worried that Buffy wouldn't be able to handle it.. But she couldn't stop.. She cried out and put her hands over her eyes and felt herself get drenched...

"God, Faith..." Buffy whispers, takes out her fingers and starts licking it all away...

Faith tried to catch her breath but she was panting so hard.. She waited for buffy to be done and then she used a big burst of energy to grab the girl and throw her down on the bed, crawling up her body to undress her the rest of the way.. And then kiss her hard..

Buffy kisses back, just as hard... She loves the way Faith looks at her, like she'll tear her apart.. Her heart beats faster..

Faith slid down, started roughy massaging Buffy's breast with one hand.. And starting sucking on Buffy's other nipple..

"Mmm, yeah.." Buffy moans and runs her hand through Faith's curls...

Faith loves Buffy's perky breasts so she keeps sucking.. And then with one had.. She slides it down and started petting Buffy.. Her fingers passing over the insides of her thighs.. And barely brushing Buffy's lower lips..

Pleasing Faith like that got Buffy wet and excited. She feels like her body is on fire when Faith touches her...

Faith's warm mouth left Buffy's nipple and she started to move down. She knew Buffy was wet because she could feel it.. And now she wanted to taste her.. But then once she got to Buffy's thighs.. She had another idea too.. She bit Buffy's skin.. Gentle at first.. Then harder..

"Faith..." Buffy moans and sobs and grips the sheets.. She bites her lip and watches Faith, moving her hand to her own breast..

Faith just moves over an inch and bites again.. She places numerous bites on the insides of Buffy's thighs.. And she pushes and pulls one finger in and out of Buffy's pussy slowly..

"Faithhh.." Buffy moans as she plays with her own nipple...

Faith moves her lips closer to Buffy's clit and then she found it.. And kissed it.. Once twice.. Just gentle kisses.. She kept pumping Buffy but slowly.. And gently..

"Faith, yeah... Go harder, please..." Buffy moans, going insane...Faith sure knows how to touch her..

Faith kissed Buffy's clit one more time and then she flicked it once with her tongue.. And she sped up her fingers.. Using a third to start teasing Buffy a little further back.. Wondering if she could take it..

Buffy moans, moving herself closer to Faith, her body dying for more contact...

Faith doesn't want to wait anymore.. She pushes one finger inside of Buffy's ass and starts to pump both holes hard and fast just like Buffy had done to her.. She slid back up and started sucking on Buffy's breast again.. God she loved Buffy's breasts..

Buffy lets out a loud scream when Faith takes her like that, she feels like she will explode.. She's insanely wet.. She holds Faith close as the brunette is licking and sucking on her nipples..

Faith couldn't stop sucking.. Or slamming her fingers into Buffy. She wanted her to cum hard.. She wanted to make her so wet she soaked the bed...

Buffy holds on to Faith tightly, trying to suppress a scream.. "God, Faith... I'm all yours.." she whispers, and lets it go...

Faith moves up and catches Buffy's mouth with her own and kisses her as she cries out. Not slowing down until she feels Buffy's body tighten around her..

Buffy can barely kiss her back, but she tries her best, shaking in her arms... Even her lips are trembling..

"Aww B," Faith whispered, "it's alright.. You're okay.. I gotcha.."

"Mmm, I know...wow..." Buffy whispers and kisses Faith gently.

Faith cuddled Buffy to her for a sec and then got up to get them a blanket to cover up with.. But as she got off the bed.. Something cold crunched under her foot. Her icecream. "Shit."

lol


	6. Buffy Punches A Wall

**Fuffy PWP 6**

_Buffy 1987 is cool as hell. She is the best Buffy RP person ever. SO THERE. But this piece is a load of ANGST and makes me wanna just JUMP OFF A BRIDGE. Still.. the smut is nice. Tally ho gentleladies! And gentlemanlies!_

Buffy Punches A Wall & Faith Loves Her

There was this Slaying situation and Buffy had to leave with Willow for a few days...While she was away from Faith she missed her terribly but she wasn't sure if Faith felt the same,so she decided to shut her out,just in case she didn't feel the same. So, when she got back,she was all avoidy and cold in Faith's presence... She noticed confusion on Faith's face, but stubborn as ever, Buffy fought herself so hard..

It was all driving her crazy and she didn't know what to do...

Faith was absolutely perplexed. Buffy was treating her as if there was nothing between them and it was driving her crazy. She decided to say something about it so she waited until it was dark and then she found buffy sitting alone in the kitchen.. So she approached her and said "okay, Blondie, what the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing, why?" Buffy asks, and sipped some of the cocoa she'd made.

"Alright, then I guess I'm fucking crazy because I coulda sworn somethin' was goin on between us. And now you're actin' as stuck up as ever.. And as much as I wanna kick your ass for confusing me.. I still feel like I deserve an explanation." Faith sat down at the table.

"We had sex a few times, that's all... Faith, I'm not gay, I can't keep playing with you, it's wrong." Buffy never looked at her, really.

Faith's eyes widened. "We had SEX, B. Not once. But a few times. And I remember you reaching an orgasm." Faith's heart was beating hard no way was Buffy just gonna run off and pretend like it meant nothing!

"Yeah... but, you're the get some get gone girl so i'm doing you a favor here. I wanna be alone."-Buffy stared at her cocoa cup like it was a safety belt or something. She couldn't look at Faith, no matter how hard she tried to.

"Yeah? And what? Did we switch? Did you become the get some get gone girl now? Cuz I'm still here. And looks like your not." She was pissed and she was tired of buffy ignoring her so she stepped up, got the cup of cocoa and threw it against the wall. "Can you fucking look at me now!?"

Buffy shook a little, said "There are people sleeping upstairs..."and ran out of the house.

Faith chased after her, and caught her arm in the front yard, "what's matter with you? You're not even acting like you!?"

"And how do I usually act, ha, Faith?! You don't even know me, you just pop in every now and then and turn my life into a mess!" Buffy yelled.

"What!? You think I don't know you!? I know everything about you! For instance, I know that you're acting like a pussy right now because you're scared!" Faith shook her head and then stepped back from Buffy. She was mad and shaking and she needed some distance before she lost it.

Buffy felt the same way and she did what she knew best, punched Faith as hard as she could.

"Thank God you did that!" Faith said, "because I'm gonna kick your ass!" She Stepped up and did a round house kick to Buffy's chest..

Buffy stumbled and almost fell, but somehow managed to keep herself on her feet. She flipped herself away from Faith and got back in the fighting mode, looking at Faith with her fists clutched.

"You gonna hit me again Blondie or are you just gonna look at me?" Faith stepped closer, and held out her fists, ready.

Buffy chooses to hit again, she's not so good at letting people change her mind once she decides to do something...

Faith ducks, reaches out and grabs Buffy throws her back.. "Looks like you're losin'," Faith huffed and then jumped at her again..

"You wish." Buffy says and kicks her hard..

Faith stumbles back and takes a deep breath. God buffy could kick hard. She stretched her arms, "gimme all you got then," she said and  
threw out her fist, landing it on Buffy's jaw..

Buffy felt blood in her mouth, and it fuckin' hurt, but she didn't wanna show it to Faith.. She just said: "I'm done here." and walked away.

Faith's eyebrows furrowed. She watched buffy walk off, her heart in her chest pounding. She jogged after her, "well I'm not done here." She jumped in front of buffy, and she grabbed her shoulders hard, breathing laboriously. And then she yanked buffy against her and kissed her fiercely...

Buffy tried to move away, but her heart wasn't in it, so Faith controlled her easily. She could feel blood on Buffy's tongue as she kissed her back, hard, tears running down her face.

Faith could feel Buffy's tears and she reached up and brushed them with her thumbs. She pulled back from the kiss, "what's going on Buffy?" Faith asked, legitimately concerned.

"Nothing!" Buffy yelled, crying and kissed Faith again, confused and hurt and scared and horny all at once.

Faith was turned on just by Buffy's kisses but she wanted to make sure she was okay. She was so lost though it was driving her crazy so she just picked Buffy up and started carrying her back to the house...

"No, let me down!" Buffy yelled "I'm not a fuckin' princess!" Her heart was going insane, and she pulled Faith away from the front door...

"Oh my god," Faith said and shook her head, "okay. Okay.." She stared at Buffy hard trying to figure her out. She grabbed her again and shoved her against the front door and kissed her again..

Buffy kissed her back, wildly, letting Faith move her hand under her shirt...

Faith was really, really confused but she didn't care.. She wanted Buffy so bad.. She pushed her hand up, found Buffy's breast and massaged it while she pushed her tongue into Buffy's mouth..

Buffy could hardly breathe, her hands were a bit shaky, and she just continued to kiss Faith like she needed it to breathe, moving her body closer to Faith's...

Faith kissed her hard and then took her other hand and moved it to Buffy's thigh.. Squeezing it.. To get Buffy's reaction..

Buffy stared into her eyes, breathing deeply and trying to say stuff without the actual words...

Faith gave her another chance, "lemme take you inside.."

"No. Take me here." Buffy says, her voice sounding a bit desperate...

Faith just nods, undoes the button on Buffy's pants and then yanks them down hard. She yanks Buffy's shirt up, and her bra down.. She put her lips to Buffy's breast and pushed her hand into Buffy's panties.. And she started to rub..

"Faith... harder..."

Faith sighs.. She starts rubbing fast, putting pressure on Buffy's clit.. And she pulls at Buffy's nipple with her teeth..

"Yes, Faith...shiiit..." Buffy moans and spreads her legs more..

Faith pushes her hand back and starts to play with Buffy's entrance, one finger about to push inside. She kisses up to buffy neck and start biting her neck hard..

Buffy holds on to Faith tightly... "I've been so bad to you..." she says and moans again, louder. Her nipples are so hard, in the fresh air..

"Yeah you have," Faith replied, and brought one hand to Buffy's breast, playing with one nipple, her fingers still teasing.. About to push inside of her.. "Why?"

"I didnt think you'd want me again.." Buffy admits and lifts her hips up trying to make Faith's fingers go deeper.

"I want you," Faith huffed, "I really want you.." She pushed her fingers in just a little, "and I don't want you to play with me.. Just tell me.. Do you wanna be with me or not?"

"I'm sorry.. Yes, I do... I want you so bad... Fuck me, please..." Buffy says, her eyes teary as she kisses Faith.

Faith kissed buffy slowly, then bit at her lip.. "Okay.." Then she pushed three fingers in Buffy suddenly.. Not waiting anymore..

Buffy gasped loudly, a little surprised, and buried her face in Faith's chest, holding her shoulders tightly..

Faith started thrusting into her.. Holding onto Buffy's body.. And licking and kissing along Buffy's jaw.. "God you're wet.. And tight..."

Buffy moves her hands under Faith's top and scratches her back.. "Fuck, Faith, yesss..."

"God I could fuck you all day.." Faith said and sped up a little "spread your legs a little more babe.. Lemme push in your pussy deeper.."

Buffy spreads her legs, holding on to Faith, she s so wet and excited,it's crazyy..

"That's it.." Faith urges.. "You're gonna cum hard for me, right B?" She speeds her fingers.. Pulling them almost completely out and then shoving them back in harder..

"God, yes... I need you so bad... Fuck, don't stop..." Buffy can't think anymore, she just wants Faith close, she'd missed her so much..

Faith held Buffy tight to her and kept fucking her, "I'm sorry I made your lip bleed," she said, "but I'm not sorry that I have my fingers buried in you... Fuck you're wet.. You're dripping down my wrist.. Ride my hand.."

"Dont be sorry.. I was a bitch.. God, Faith, my fuckin goddd, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm fucking you," Faith huffed, "I'm fucking you HARD buffy.. You're loving it.. Godddd you're loving it.." Faith sighed, "and watching has me.. Soaked..." Faith groaned and kept pushing her fingers in..

"Oh yes, you are...fucking me... hard..." Buffy pants and holds on to Faith's shirt, she can't wait to take it off...

Faith nuzzled Buffy's neck, "you're mine baby.." She purred and used her thumb to rub Buffy's clit with her thumb. "And god you feel good.. Cum for me.. I'll go down on you.. I'll put my tongue inside of you.. Just.. Cum b.. Cum.."

"Not yet..." Buffy whispers, she can hardly breathe,but she doesn't think she deserves it yet, she stops Faith, unbuttons her pants pulls them down and gets on her knees to start licking. Faith is already so wet and yummy, ready for Buffy's tongue..

"Ah, shit Buffy." She stumbles back against the wall and starts sighing.. Buffy's tongue feels so fucking good.. "More.. Come on.. More..."

Buffy s whole body is trembling, she wants to cum so bad...but she just holds on to Faith's waist and pushes her tongue deeper...

Faith is so wet the insides of her thighs are soaked.. She let's buffy lick for another minute.. And then she yanks her back up and shoves her back against the door.. Slides hers fingers back in and begins pumping.. "You're gonna cum first.." She told her.. "Now focus.."

Buffy shakes so hard when Faith pushes into her again,just one stroke and she's cumming, kissing Faith at the same time..

Faith holds her tight against her.. Her pussy is throbbing and listening to buffy cum is killing her.. Listening to her reach her orgasm is torture.. But she kisses her.. Holds her.. Nuzzles her.. "Good girl," she says her voice breathy and husky, "good girl."

"Faith... I did not deserve this, I... Fuck, I want you..." Buffy kisses Faith's neck and starts touching her breasts..

"Yeah you needed it now more than ever.." Faith huffed, let buffy touch her breast for a second but then "please touch me.. Please.. Or I'm gonna touch myself.. I'm.. I need you NOW."

Buffy pushes Faith against the wall and tears her shirt apart, starts kissing her breasts as she pulls her pants down again  
and pushes 2 fingers in, quickly. She starts pounding the brunette Slayer and loves to hear her moan..

Faith's body rocks to Buffy's fingers pounding her and she grabs Buffy's hips for support "yesss.. Fucckkk!"

"I love doing this to you, Faith..."Buffy whispers while pushing even deeper, getting to the most sensitive spot inside her..

Faith cried out, angles her hips to buffy.. Gives her full reign of her body.. And bucks against Buffy's hands, her eyes closed, biting her lip.. Moaning.. "Shit B.. Don't stop.. I love this.. Mmmm..."

"Good.."Buffy whispers and pulls Faith's erect nipples with her lips and teeth while pushing fingers..then she stops moving fingers inside just keeps them in place, deep inside Faith, while biting her nipples..

"B.." Faith whimpers, "why did you stop.. Ahh. Fuuuck.." She holds Buffy's head to her breast and leans her head back, "why..?" She rocks her hips again.. Trying to get Buffy to move her fingers..

Buffy moves her fingers, but just a little, a tiny movement, and she continues licks her way to Faith's neck and sucks on it hard..

Faiths body is alive with want and even the smallest movement inside sends waves of ecstasy through her.. She groans.. And holds onto Buffy harder.. "God Buffy.. Please.. Please..."

Buffy smiles and kisses Faith, loving the way Faith holds on to her, and suddenly she shoves her fingers really really hard.

"Oh my GOD!" Faith's body shakes and she knows she's about to cum.. She's about to reach one hell of an orgasm.. "D-don't stop.. PLEASE.."

Buffy bites her shoulder and then plants so many kisses all over her neck and breasts, thrusting harder..

Faith feels herself spiraling.. She can barely feel Buffy's kisses.. She just feels Buffy's fingers pushing.. "Buffffy..." Faith groans and she's cumming.. Cumming so hard her head feels like it's exploding.. She can't see... It feels sooo good... God..

"Mmmm, Fai... You good?"Buffy whispers in her ear, kissing her.. She pulls out and licks her fingers then offers them to Faith..

Faith opens her mouth and lets her slide her fingers into her mouth.. And she sucks on them.. And wraps one arm around Buffy's waist..

"God that's so hot.."Buffy whispers and helps Faith pull her pants up. Then she kisses her and turns to leave... It's time to slay something

"Wait," Faith said, and caught up to Buffy again. "You're.. Going? I thought.."

"Faith, I'm sorry. I can't DATE you. It's fun, isn't it? Can't it be just... Fun? Can't believe I'm the one saying that"

Faith's heart dropped into her stomach, she felt like she was going to cry, "What..? Why not? I wanna.." Faith shook her head.

"Faith, I'm sorry. I can't DATE you. It's fun, isn't it? Can't it be just... Fun? Can't believe I'm the one saying that"

"Cause I'm not gay! Willow and Kennedy are, i'm not. And i dont have time for relationships."

"Then make time! Stop hiding behind your fear, B. You KNOW you enjoyed that. You ARE gay... I know you are! You just came in my hand and I love it.. You're hard to deal with B but I love making you feel good.. And I'm not gonna let you run off and hide from that.."

"Whatever." Buffy says and walks away, stubbornly.

"No!" Faith yelled, and chased after her, "No. You're not doing this. You understand me?" She yanks her back, "look at me!"

Buffy runs off straight to the Restfield cemetary, feeling so damn confused and torn inside..

Faith stands there for a second absolutely fucking lost. "Dammit!" She yells to the darkness. In the past she would have given up.. But Buffy was different. Faith was connected to her and even if the slayer never looked at her again she would still feel that connection. So she swallowed and ran her hand through her hair.. And ran after buffy.. The blonde fucking indecisiveness was gonna kill her but she knew that she'd rather fight for her than lose her by giving up.. She really cared about Buffy...

Buffy gets to the cemetary and is mad cause there is no demonic activity. She punches the wall of the mausoleum so hard her knuckles bleed, but she hits again, feeling completely out of control-and she hates being out of control-except when she's with Faith..

Faith hears noise nearby.. And she heads towards the sound. She watches Buffy punch the wall of the mausoleum and then curse. Faith licked her lips.. What should she do? Buffy was driving her crazy. She took a deep breath and yelled "You gonna slay that wall or you just gonna beat it up for a while?"

Buffy doesn't answer, she just keeps punching the wall, her hands all bloody, but she doesn't feel any pain.

Faith came up to her and caught her wrist and held it. "Hey.. Stop that.." She rubbed her fingers over Buffy's busted knuckles.

Buffy flinched a little and hid her hands behind her back.

"You enjoy makin' your life miserable?" Faith asked her, her voice gentle, "cause I'm here when you're ready to stop.."

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE?!"Buffy yells, "I'VE JUST BEEN PLAYING AND USING YOU AND HURTING YOU AND YOU'RE NICE!?"

"Because even when you're a bitch to me.. I can't help but stick around.. Because when you're nice B.. You kinda light the world up. And I know that sounds really fuckin' corny.. But id put up with a hell of a lot just so be around you when you aren't miserable.. When you're good."

"You know, I always thought I was better than you. Now I... I don't even think I deserve you, and I'm... I'm sure you deserve better."

"There is no one better B.." Faith said and shook her head. "Don't you get that? I walk around all day wishin' I could be like you. Like I had the ability to be as selfless as you.. But I know I can't. You're buffy. I'm faith. It's the way of the world. And I spent a lot of my time bein' jealous. But now I'm just in awe. You're a fuckin' tease sometimes.. But you're wonderful. I mean that. You're fucking amazing Blondie. And I'm not gonna go away as miss out on bein' around you. Whether you want me or not. I'm here. Not goin away."

Buffy starts crying, Faith's words kill her.. "Dont say that.. You are amazing. You turned your life upside down and got better.. I just keep getting worse.."

"Hey, I'm here if you need me to help you up. I know what it feels like to go somewhere dark and I ain't gonna abandon you and let you go through this alone.."

"Why not? I did that to you... I'm so sorry..."

"Ain't gotta go back there B.. I wasn't just headin' down a bad path.. I WAS the bad path. I don't blame you for what you did. All I'm sayin' is.. I'm not gonna let that happen to you. I'm not gonna let you get where I was. I'll die before I let that happen."

"Im fine! I'm just not ready to come out, that doesnt mean i ll go on a killing spree! Im sorry... Didnt mean to..."

"Hey," Faith took Buffy's hands and held them in hers for a minute, "not askin' you to go shoutin it out to the world.. Just wanna know that you're feelin' what I'm feelin'.."

"I dont know what im feeling! My hands are hurting now.."

Faith slowly lifted Buffy's hands to her mouth and she kissed them gently, getting blood on her lips, but she didn't care.. "I'm sorry.."

Buffy sobbed and moved her hands again,wishing she could figure out what the hell she was feeling.. There was so much she had to do and she just didnt want to. She wanted to stop being THE leader, for once, at least for a while..

"Why don't you calm down.. Just lemme take over for a while.. You need a break Babe," Faith winced when she let that name slip, "just...Lemme take you home.. You might be confused but I'm not. I know what I'm feelin' and I'm not afraid to fight for you."

"You called me 'babe'..." Buffy said, she didnt even hear the rest of the sentence. She kissed Faith passionately and said "Im sorry.."

Faith kissed her back. She loved buffy. She knew she did. And watching Buffy bounce back and forth between wanting her and not knowing what the hell she wanted was slowly killing Faith. She kissed her with everything in her, her eyes foggy with tears, her arms sliding up Buffy's back, to her head, combing into Buffy's golden locks.. She never wanted to let her go.

"Dont cry.. Please, ba...Faith.." Buffy whispers and kisses her gently.

"But.." Faith swallows uneasily.. "I'm.. God B.. I'm in love with you. And I know you're confused but you don't know what you're doing but it's killin' me watchin' you struggle.. And it's hard.."

Buffy doesnt know what to say, she kisses Faith again, it's a desperate kiss.. "Wanna go home? To bed?"

"Yes," Faith nods. "Yes.. I'd love that.."


	7. Buffy's Tiny Black Robe Is Sexy

**Fuffy PWP 7**

_A/N: Hey here's another PWP. It's more fun that the the #6 one. Because it's not as freaking ANGSTY. Angst is so obnoxious lol. Hope this one makes you guys happppyyyyy. ALSO. Why doesn't anyone review? PWPs have feelings too lol. _

Faith Likes Buffy's Tiny Black Robe

Buffy comes to Faith s room, they re alone, shockingly,and she's wearing just a tiny black robe.

Faith has on tight jeans and a black tank-top. She's punching the punching bag she's hung up in the corner, but she stops when Buffy comes in and grins at her. "Hey Blondie, you wanna spar?"

"Maybe I should go change if you wanna spar.. I always love the idea." Buffy says and leans against the wall, in a sexy pose.

"Mmm, no. I'd really like it better if you just wore that, B." Faith said and her dimples showed up on her cheeks. "I got an itch to make you sweat.. and you'll be much more comfortable in that, I promise."

"As you wish.. I m good at kicking ass no matter what I wear, you know that..." Buffy teases and gets in the fighting pose.

Faith bent her knees and held her fists out, "Hey, I ain't gonna brag but.. Actually no, I am gonna brag." She landed a punch in Buffy's stomach. "I'm a beast."

Buffy gasps a little, the blow was pretty bad, but she kicks Faith back and pushes her against the wall, holding her tightly.

Faith huffed, "Hey, no pinning me down. This is strictly business," she had a playful look in her eye though. She used her weight to push Buffy forward and then, she spun her around and shoved her against the wall, slamming her into the punching bag.

Buffy stumbles a little and punches Faith hard, but then says "I didnt come here to fight, but hey..." she kicks her hard..

Faith hits the bed and tumbles back onto it. She's breathing hard, and she tries to get back up quickly, but damn that girl could kick...

Buffy jumps on her, pins her down and says: "I win. See ya later... Byeeeee!" And jumps off of the bed to leave.

"Oh no," Faith says, leaps to grab Buffy around the waist, "See in this game.. The loser gets a consolation prize.. And I'm gonna have to choose you.. I think i'll open that robe & play with my prize right now too.." her fingers found the string of the robe and untied it..

"Oh yeah?" Buffy asks, smiling. "So what do you wanna do with your prize?"

"My prize?" Faith bent forward and bit Buffy's jaw. "Kinda want you to straddle my mouth. You think you could handle that B?"

"Hmm... Yeah, I think I could..." Buffy says, and kisses Faith slowly "Just, get rid of that tshirt first. I wanna have a nice view too."

Faith lifted her arms and pulled her shirt off quickly. She stood there in jeans and a bra and pulled Buffy up to her. She put her hands on Buffy's ass and squeezed it slowly. Then she picked her up into her arms, so she had Buffy's legs around her, and she took them to the bed..

Buffy kisses her again and asks: "Are you ready?" before she places herself just above Faith's mouth.

"Yeah, I'm so ready," Faith said, and wrapped her fingers around Buffy's thighs. She blew a stream of air up, letting her breath press against Buffy instead of her lips...

"Please, dont tease me now..." Buffy whispers, holding on to the bed post, she s dying for Faith s touch..

"I'll tease you as much as I want, Babe.. You're wet for ME, aren't you?"

Buffy pushes herself on Faith's mouth... She cant wait anymore...

Faith groans as Buffy's pussy pushes against her and she instantly starts licking.. she claws her fingers into Buffy's thighs and pushes her tongue inside of her...

Buffy moans and whispers: "Can I have you? Please?"

Faith doesn't even respond, just reaches down unbuttons her pants and starts to shimmy out of them, her tongue still buried in the blonde..

Buffy gets in the 69 pose and starts touching Faith slowly, teasing with her tongue...

"Goddd B," Faith muttered, her mouth moving against Buffy's lower lips..

Buffy moans and pushes her tongue deeper..

Faith shuddered a little and held tight to Buffy's thighs again. "Mm that feels so fucking good," she mumbled, she sucked on Buffy's clit and then started lapping at her entrance with the tip of her tongue.

Buffy stops licking to moan loudly, her warm breath tickling Faith's wet pussy. She rubs her with her fingers for a bit..

Faith whimpers... It feels so good to have Buffy's attention in any way possible.. She spreads her legs open a little wider and lifts her hips to give the slayer better access. "Put 'em in me.. please," she sighs, "Just.." she licks Buffy a second, "fill me up..."

Buffy licks her pussy up and down and then quickly pushes 2 fingers in..

"Godddd B.." Faith holds in a breath, that she can't release.. She feels her eyesight fading.. she'd wanted Buffy so bad.. "Yeah..just..pump me.. make me drip Baby.." she reaches up and grabs Buffy's ass in her hands and starts sucking on Buffy's lower lips...

Buffy goes faster and harder, kissing Faith's pussy every now and then.. She feels like she'll explode, Faith s tongue's driving her mad..

Faith lets out her breath and slides one hand between Buffy's legs and pushes a finger up into Buffy hard.. pulling it out slow.. and then pushing it back in again.. her own pussy is on fire... she is so close...

"Yeaahhh, Faith... Harder, please..." Buffy moans and pushes her fingers as hard as she can, adding her tongue in the mix..

Faith feels her self tighting..

Buffy feels Faith tighten and she pushes harder, playing with her clit at the same time, flicking tongue over it.. "God, Faith...yeah.."

Buffy hits the spot inside Faith a few times, rubbing against it as she lifts her ass up to give it a little lick..

Buffy's so close too, but she moves from Faith's mouth and flips Faith's legs over her shoulders to enter her as deep as she can.

Faith comes hard.. Her hips rocking, her fingers clawed into her own hair.. Moaning..

"God, you're... Yummy."Buffy mumbles, licking it all away.. Her hands gently move over Faith s thighs and ass..

Faith catches her breath.. And then because she's got slayer stamina, she sits up, grabs buffy in her arms so she's cradling the blonde in the crook of her elbow.. And buries two fingers deep in her pussy.. "Your turn," she said huskily.

"Yeeees, Faith, god, yes.." Buffy keeps moaning and pulling the sheets, trying not to tear them apart.

Faith craddles her closer, and moves her fingers in and out of Buffy smoothly.. cooing to her the entire time, "You're so tough all the rest of the time B.. But not when I'm fuckin' you... When I got my fingers in you.. and I push and pull them like this.." she demonstrates, "you're all mine.. and you are totally and completely harmless.." she moves a little bit faster.. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeeeeahhhh..." Buffy moans, feeling like she'll go over the edge any second... Her breaths come out as hisses..

Faith feels herself spinning again by just watching the other girl reach her orgasm.. "C'mon baby," she urges, "You feel 'em.. I'm fucking you.. and GOD, you're so tight..."

Buffy gasps loudly, and bites her own hand not to scream as she comes... She just spreads over the bed like a doll, unable to move.

Faith drapes herself over her girlfriend, and kisses her all over. Before she got with Buffy.. Faith was such a badass. She didn't give a fuck about anyone.. but now she just.. she couldn't get enough of the girl. She trailed her lips all over Buffy's body, "fuuuuck B," she said, "You are sooo perfect.." she kissed her lips and then collapsed beside her.

"No, you are.." Buffy whispers and kisses back, slowly...


	8. Fuffy Final Fight

**Fuffy PWP 8**

_A/N: This one is for all you 7-3-0 fans. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I SAID THAT. Anyways.. No one reviews these anyways.. So fuck it._

Faith and Buffy FINAL FIGHT Or not

Faith is in her apartment, the one that the mayor bought for her. And she is sharpening her knife. There is a loud beat playing and Faith feels the rhythm all through her. It's a late night and the only thing on her mind, regardless of her situation is Buffy Summers...

Buffy is so worried about Angel, she wants to help him so desperately and there s no way to get Faith out of her head, so she goes to her appartment, all angry, but also hoping they could sort things out... When she sees Faith s grin while she s cleaning her knife she freezes..

"Hey Blondie, finally decide to confront me head on?" Faith spins the knife in her hand dramatically. The music is still super loud and it sounds kinda like a club in the apartment. "Or you just wanna play a board game?" She smiles and her dimples are really obvious.

Buffy swallows hard, it always kills her to see Faith look so relaxed and carefree when her own world seems to be falling apart. She s quiet for a moment, then she says: "Do you really have to do this? Come on, Faith, you re better than this, you dont have to be Mayor's bitch"

"Yeah kinda do actually, B," Faith says and stands up. "Mayor's counting on me." She tilts her head to one side. "What? Did you actually come here to try and SAVE me?" She laughs. "You're a fool. Ain't no way to save me now."

"I'm counting on you too. Maybe i'm stupid, but i keep hoping you'll change your mind. You know, Slayer's blood could cure Angel. Is it gonna be mine or yours?" Buffy asks, sounding really sad.

"You really think I'm gonna help you save you honey?" Faith's eyes widen. "You're not only a fool! You're naive! I don't WANT to save him. He's a vamp, B. And I'm gonna let you in on a little somethin'.. Maybe the mayor asked me to go after your boy.. But I actually ENJOYED that part. Gotta say, watchin' you fuss over Deadboy is kinda cute. You really like him don't you?" She walked past Buffy and turned off the radio. Then she went to the corner, where she had all the pillows pilled in the corner. "Too bad he'll fuck you over like everyone else. Gotta stop trustin' people, B. It's not WORTH IT."

Buffy punches Faith hard, she s just so tired of fighting her, but there s no other way, it seems. And Angel needs help. "Angel helped me more than you ever did. So, stop being a judgemental bitch or it ll b YOUR blood that will cure him!"

"My blood?" Faith rubs her jaw and clutches her knife in her fist. "And how you gonna go about gettin' that exactly?" She sized Buffy up and then tossed the knife into the pile of pillows behind her. "Admit it.. I'm one hell of a fighter!" She jumped forward, spun on one heel and kicked Buffy back, knocking the blonde on the bed. "And you MUST like havin' your ass kicked since you keep comin' back and tauntin' me."

"Ok, and you re sooo badass. You could have stabbed me instead of that pillow. Loser."Buffy says and kicks Faith as hard as she can, getting up

"Don't need weapons to best you," Faith growled, "Got all I need right here," she held up her fists, "And gotta admit.. Kinda like poundin' on you. Any other world, it would seem kinda unfair, you bein' so small and blonde. But gotta admit, it's kinda hot how you can hold your own." The brunette steadied her self and then landed a hard punch to Buffy's stomach, then with her hands on the blonde's shoulders, she shoved her against the wall, knocking off some pictures Faith had hanging up.

Buffy doubles over, her stomach hurting, but she surprises Faith with a really strong kick before she moves away from the wall. She s not happy Faith seems to be stronger at that moment...

Faith got up off the floor, and narrowed her eyes, "What's the matter? You seem a little distracted. You got somethin' on your mind?" She laughed lightly. "Oh yeah! Your boy's layin' somewhere slowly dying. It's that, right?" She took a deep breath and approached Buffy. She wrapped her hand around Buffy's upper arms and walked her back against the wall. She was surprised Buffy even let her get that close. "Just focus on the fight, wouldja?" Faith's eyes twinkled. "I mean I am. And I'm enjoying it. Best way to get out tension, I think." She licked her lips. "Next best thing would be fun too.."

"Oh shut up. Just stay close to me."-Buffy says and flicks handcuffs over Faith's wrist. The other side is around Buffy s wrist and she pulls Faith close and kicks her stomach hard, trying to grasp the knife.

Faith kicks the knife that is laying among the pillows at their feet farther away. "Oh, you wanna have some s & m?" Faith looked incredibly amused. "Didn't know you had it in you.. But I'm not sad about it." She slung Buffy again and slammed Buffy against the the wall once more. Then she caught the blonde's other hand and pinned it against the wall. "Kinda like you cuffed to me.."

Buffy doesnt really like what s happening, and being sooo close to Faith is distracting her, so she tries to be funny and mean at the same time and says:"yeah, as i ve already said once, you only have a chance if I'm chained up and unconscious.."

"Hey like the chains.." Faith responds huskily, "But I don't want you unconscious...Cause I'd want you to respond when I did this to you.." She shoved her knee between Buffy's thighs and pushed it up hard.

"What... What are you doing?" Buffy gasps, and blushes a little, she definitely didnt see THAT coming. She kicks Faith again, cursing her heart that s going wild, and her buzzing head too

"Just seein' what you're into.." Faith huffed and felt the handcuffs cutting into her wrist. But she didn't let it affect her much. She grabbed the blonde and used all her weight to yank her down into the floor and pin her down. "Because I'm feelin' more than anger comin' off of you.. And I told you before.. fightin' makes me horny.." She smiled again, hanging over the blonde.

"Faith, what the hell?!" Buffy says, breathing hard, and punches the brunette Slayer

The punch whips Faith's head back but her heart is beating way too hard to focus on that. She looks down at the slayer laying under her and she got up, yanked Buffy up by cuff. "Hey, you wanna kick each other's ass some more? Go ahead!" She kicked Buffy and then winced as it just made the cuff cut into her wrist even more. "Not helpin' B!"

Buffy pulls her closer to the wall again, and makes sure their faces almost touch, to distract Faith, as she grabs the knife. "Ha, got it." she whispers and clutches it in her hand.

"You gonna gut me with that Blondie?" Faith asked her, and then she hooked her free hand in the front of Buffy's pants and yanked her up to her, so their breasts were pressing together. "Really?" She grinned and then she leaned forward quickly and bit Buffy's neck roughly.

"Faith, Angel needs help... I have to... I have to help him, please. I'll do anything, just dont let him die. I dont wanna hurt you, Faith, but it doesnt mean I won't."

"Hey do what you gotta do," Faith said, and then she slid her free hand into the back pocket of Buffy's jeans. "Knew you'd pick him over me when I met ya.. Pretty predictable.." She breathed in hard and then she ran her lips along Buffy's jaw. "Ain't too proud to say it either.."

"Faith... Please... There s still time to switch sides... Dont you think we were a great team?"Buffy whispers and shivers when Faith s lips touch her jaw.

"What do you expect me to do?" Faith said, suddenly sounding almost afraid, "Tell the mayor I'm not his girl anymore? You think he'd go easy on me? Don't have much of an option anymore..." She'd wanted to be this close to Buffy since she'd met her.. And it was making her guard drop. She kissed Buffy's throat and then bit her again, not as hard this time.

"Yes, come on. It's me and the Gang, against that prick. You KNOW we'll win, Faith. I always win. Besides, i'd protect you. Take the knife. Come on." Buffy gives it to Faith, looking deep into her dark eyes.

Faith looked down at the knife in her hand, that the blonde had so trustingly given to her. It was a gift from the mayor. She tightened her hand around it and then she threw it across the room, the blade sticking into the wall. "I don't want that," she said angrily, "You don't understand what I'm TELLING you B. I'm in over my head. And even though maybe I KNOW what I'm doing is wrong.. At least he CARES ABOUT me."

"Oh, and you think I don't?! I tried to help... You pushed me away and went to the Mayor!" Buffy yells, her eyes so teary she can barely see Faith anymore.

"All you've done is hang onto that vamp!" Faith returned. Her heart was wild in her chest. "I can't HANDLE it," She grabbed Buffy's waist and yanked her against her again, and she brought her face against Buffy's, "Can't you fucking SEE that? You think I want PART of you?"

"I LOVE ANGEL, FAITH! HE LOVES ME, AND HE S A GOOD GUY, HE HELPED ME MORE THAN ANYONE HUMAN, SO DON'T FUCKIN TELL ME I SHOULDN'T CARE ABOUT HIM! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE!"Buffy yells, her lip trembling. There is some...passion? in Faith's eyes and it burns her deeply..

"Yeah? Then why are you here? Can't you save him yourself?" Buffy's words had really hurt Faith. She was near tears and it really pissed her off. She shoved Buffy off of her but then she groaned when the handcuff kept them together.

"I wanted you to come with me... To, fight with me. Please, Faith..."Buffy whispers, her hand on Faith s waist, touching her soft skin...

"Fight by your side B? Watch you save the world and stand in your shadow? Watch Angel and you..." Faith shook her head. "Gotta see why that would be hard for me. Ain't too much on watchin' PDA.." She looked away from Buffy. "You're really killin' the moment here, you know that? You came in here intent on beatin' me down.. And now you're just.." She put her hand over Buffy's hand on her waist... "What ARE you doing?"

"Angel s leaving after the fight, Faith. There will be no me and Angel anymore. I just don't want him to die, is that so hard to understand?!" Buffy moves her hand away and says: "I'm trying to help you. You need me, and you know that I need you too."

"Yeah maybe I do need you," Faith searched Buffy's eyes, "But I don't know if you can handle how I need you.." She couldn't resist not touching her anymore, and Buffy didn't seem that against it anyways.. so she slid her arm around Buffy's waist and put her lips to the blonde's jaw again.. She wanted to kissl Buffy but she didn't...

"Come on, just kiss me already... And come with me. Ok?"Buffy whispers feeling like her heart is gonna jump out..

Faith cupped Buffy's jaw in her hand and she placed kisses on her chin and her cheeks. "I'll make a deal with ya Blondie," she nearly whispered, "I'll go back with you.. And save the guy.. If you get real with me for a minute.. Do you really think I can go back and join your group without them freakin'?" She pushed her hand up the back of Buffy's shirt and let her fingers play with the hook of Buffy's bra...

"They listen to me, and if i say you're good, you're good. Especially if you show them you wanna help." Buffy says, really believing it. And she's so shocked she's actually letting Faith take off her bra.

Faith unhooked Buffy's bra, and then she pulled her hand out, got a good grasp on the cuffs and broke them in her hands. Then once the two were seperated, she yanked Buffy's shirt over her head and kissed her collar bones. "Not sayin' I'm gonna be good all the time.." she purred..

"I'm not asking you to be..."Buffy whispers and pulls Faith closer, to finally kiss her full lips, not believing herself..

Faith thought kissing Buffy was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her. She slid her hand up the side of Buffy's face and combed her finger's through the blonde's hair. Then, once their lips had parted she grabbed Buffy and yanked her up tot he wall. Faith kept her back to the wall and kissed Buffy against, harder, breathing deep in the kiss. She used her previously cuffed hand and rubbed Buffy's ass slowly.

Buffy takes off Faith's top and slides her hands on Faith's back to unhook her bra. When she does it, she scratches slowly and lets Faith feel her up.

Faith runs her hands over Buffy's bare breasts and then squeezes each of them very gently, "You like that B?" Faith asks. She wants to know Buffy wants this as bad as she does. "You gonna let me feel all over you?"

"I'll do anything if it means you'll come with me later... ANYTHING."

Faith felt a feeling in her chest that she wasn't used to.. She was actually a little nervous.. She reached down and slipped her arm behind Buffy's knees, and her other arm behind Buffy's back. And she picked her up in her arms, carrying her like a baby to the bed. "Anything?" Faith said, and lay the blonde down. She unbuttoned Buffy's jeans and then pulled them down.

"Anything." Buffy repeated, and felt butterflies play in her stomach when Faith pulled her red leather pants down. She had only red thongS on now and her heart was going absolutely wild

Faith put her lips to Buffy's ear and said, "You're mad sexy B, and I've wanted to do this to you since I met you.." She scratched her fingers on Buffy's thigh, using her other hand to prop herself up. She kissed down Buffy's neck, to her chest.. And then she blew a stream of air right towards Buffy's nipple. "What do you sound like when you moan?"

Buffy's face turns pretty much scarlett and she doesn't say anything, just shivers a little when she feels Faith's breath on her nipple.. That girl sure knows how to drive her insane, one way or another..

"Gotta say I never thought this is how the day would go," Faith muttered, and started placing kisses all over Buffy's breasts, careful to avoid her nipples. She'd never done anything like this with a girl.. And even if she had.. This was Buffy. She'd fanticized about Buffy before.. An uncountable number of times.. She put her hand on Buffy's waist and hooked her fingers in the band of Buffy's thong. "Don't gotta have so much clothes on.." she told her.

"Me neither, trust me.."Buffy whispers, feeling like her body was made of jelly or something, she couldnt move, and Faith was the only thing she could see. She looked at Faith's hand that quickly got rid of her thong.

"Bet I can make you wet," Faith promised, "You believe me?"

"Faith... Please... Angel doesn't have much time."Buffy says, feeling a bit guilty,she doesnt want to ruin the moment, but doesnt feel like she s got any choice.

Faith put her thumb on Buffy's clit and started rubbing it, "Lemme make you cum, B.. Then you can take me wherever you want.. Feed me to your vamp.. I don't give a fuck.." She put her lips around Buffy's nipple and sucked it once.. Then flicked it with her tongue..

"I'm not gonna feed you to anyone... Damn, Faith..."Buffy moans and grips her brown locks in her hand.

"Don't care what you do.. Just been waiting for this.." Faith kissed Buffy's lips again, really kissed the girl, moved her tongue against Buffy's tongue, she rubbed a little faster with her thumb.. and then took her fingers to start teasing Buffy's slit..

Buffy holds on to Faith, eagerly returning the kiss and spreading her legs more.

"Told ya I'd make you wet," Faith huffed, and then she pushed her middle finger only partially into Buffy.

"Faith... Goooddd..."Buffy moans and is once again shocked by the fact that she could get so easily turned on by Faith-a girl who tried to kill her... A... A GIRL.  
"I knew you wanted me," Faith hissed, and nibbled Buffy's earlobe. "I knew you'd be hot for me..." She pushed a little deeper and couldn't stop from pushing all the way, super deep. Suddenly Faith just wanted to call Buffy all hers.. She wanted her all to herself... Even if they didn't have a lot of time.. She wanted the blonde to be hers..

"Oh my god... Yeah..."Buffy moans, pulling Faith closer, to kiss her hard. She finally touches her firm, sexy breasts and squeezes slowly...

Faith sighs. She's strong.. she's independent.. she's getting so wet because Buffy Summers is squeezing her boobs.. Faith pulled her hand out and offered her finger, wet with Buffy's juices, to Buffy. She placed her fingertip on Buffy's lips..

Buffy licks slowly and says:"I gotta go help Angel. I'll be back, though, ok? Will you wait for me?" she asks, gently running her fingers over Faith's face

"Lemme go with you," Faith said, and got up, grabbed her clothes out of the floor. "I did this to him... And to you." She handed Buffy her clothes. "Okay?"

"No, it's better you stay here. I... He's gonna smell you on me, i don't want him to hurt you. I'll be back, i swear"Buffy whispers and kisses Faith's lips before she runs off.

Faith sat back down on the bed hard. Her mind was really rushing. Had she just.. She licked her finger just as Buffy had. She could still taste her. She took a deep breath. She started picking things up off her floor. She took the knife out of the wall and put it in her nightstand drawer. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to take a nice bath...

Buffy goes to Angel and asks him to drink her. He wont do it at first, but Faith s scent is all over her and he goes a bit crazy. Plus, Buffy punches him a few times and he punches her back and pulls her into his arms. She forgot to put her bra back on, he feels her up and growls before he bites her neck hard and starts gulping her blood.. Buffy manages to push him away, and runs on shaky legs. Angel watches her go, feeling jealous, angry and sad at the same time.. But he owes her to let her go. Buffy comes back to Faith, barely standing on her feet.

Faith had a bath but her hair is still wet. She has put on a t-shirt and some jeans and when she sees Buffy, she goes to her, and lifts her into her arms. "I did this.." She said, and sat down on the bed with Buffy in her arms. "God.. You're.." She touched Buffy's neck, where the blonde was still bleeding. "Do I need to take you to the hospital?" She craddled her close.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be fine... It's all good now..." Buffy says, comes closer to Faith and kisses her. "I'll be good..."she repeats.

Faith kissed her again, still holding Buffy, unable to let her go, "Are you Angel's?" she asked, terrified.

"What?" Buffy asks, confused, everything spinning around her.

Faith let her lips run over Buffy's temple and she placed a kiss there, "Are you his? Are you with him?" She ran one hand down the front of Buffy's shirt and then pushed it up a bit and touched Buffy's abs..

"No. No. I'm here, with you."Buffy says, her voice sounding a bit dreamy...  
Faith lifted Buffy's chin and kissed her again, "I don't wanna hurt you B," Faith said almost sweetly.. "You seem pretty drained.." She winced at the word, knowing she should have picked a different verb. "Just.. tired.'*"

"Draineeed, haha"Buffy laughs, feeling like she s a bit drunk. "Just... Touch me. Warm me up, I'm a bit cold.."

Faith thinks Buffy is acting kinda strange, but she does as she says. She lays her on the bed and gets on top of her, kissing her all over, pushing both of her hands up Buffy's shirt and finding her breasts and massaging them really softly. "You okay?" Faith asked, between kisses.

"Mmmm, yeah..."Buffy says, kissing Faith gently. She s a bit dizzy, sees triple Faith, but it's a good thing, she thinks, Faith is very pretty...

Faith senses something's very wrong with Buffy and she keeps touching her, but she also hangs above her body and says, "Buffy," her voice serious, "I can take you to the hospital.. I'll stay with ya even.."

"Noooo, i hateee hospitals."Buffy mumbles and runs her shaky fingers over Faith's stomach. "Just need food. And you. A lot of you. Ok?" Buffy whispers and kisses Faith's lips gently

"Wait here," Faith said, and she slid off of Buffy and headed to her kitchen. She opened the cabinets and fridge and started getting anything she could find. There was a box of crackers, a packet of beef jerky, some slices of cheese, an apple and a bottle of water in her arms when she came back to the bed. "This is all I got.." She touched Buffy's jaw gently and helped her sit up. "Eat up B. I'm not takin you until I know you're okay..."

Buffy starts eating slowly at first, but after a moment she starts eating more like...welll...Faith, which makes Faith giggle. Her eyes stop looking so glassy, Buffy seems to be back.. She finishes her food and grabs the bottle of water and downs it. "Mmmm, all better."

"You're crazy. Don't even know how to respond to you sometimes.. " Faith laughed and she shoved Buffy a little to see how she'd react. Her lips were looking pretty kissable.

"I'm nooot crazy, you went on killing people, remember?"Buffy jokes, a really bad joke, and to fix it, sits on Faith's lap and kisses her Faith sighs as Buffy kisses her, didn't even say anything about Buffy's bad joke because she knew they were both awkward and nervous.. Even Faith. She laid Buffy back down and asked her, "You want me to go nice and slow with you?"

"We don't really do nice and slow, do we? We're bad and dangerous..." Buffy smiles and kisses Faith, biting her lower lip.

Buffy's bites start to really turn Faith on and she wants to be easy because Buffy is hurt.. But she also really wants to take the girl hard.. Like she'd always imagined.. She took her shirt off and then Buffy's shirt, happy to see the girl had no bra on. She ran her hands over Buffy's breasts again.. "Don't wanna overwork ya, Blondie.." She murmured, looking down at Buffy's breasts..

"I'm a Slayer, not a granny."Buffy jokes and takes Faith's off too.

Faith doesn't have a bra on either, because she didn't feel like putting one on after her bath.. So she just sits there topless against Buffy.. running her hands over her. And then she bent forward and kissed her sweetly. "You're a hurt slayer," Faith teased, "Better be glad I'm good again.. Or I'd be able to beat you pretty easy..."

"You wish. I could take you down in a heartbeat..."Buffy teases and starts pulling Faith's jeans down.

Faith got up, stripped completely, and then got on top of Buffy and started yanking her clothes off. She didn't wanna wait any more. Buffy had tasted so good earlier and she really wanted another taste. "What would you do if I went down on you? You ever feel that before?"

"Ummm, no. Angel and I... we never..."Buffy's a bit too embarrassed, she starts blushing again cause she never really talked about her sex life to anyone.  
"Yeah?" Faith shook her head, "He really missed out.. You taste so good.. Like peaches..." Faith winked and then she started kissing down Buffy's stomach..

"Mmmm..."Buffy moans quietly, loving the feel of Faith's lips on her skin... one more plus thing-they're warm, not cold like Angel's.

Faith could already smell that Buffy was wet and she was so ready to just lick her up.. But she waited a second.. She kissed the insides of her thighs, and bit at them very gently, "I got so many ideas," Faith laughed very lightly, "I don't know what to do first.." She kissed Buffy's clit very softly.

"Mmmm, whatever you want. And I owe you. Big." Buffy whispers, her voice husky, she can't wait to feel Faith inside...

Faith kissed a path all the way from Buffy's clit to her ass and then she sat back up.. took one finger and plunged it deep into Buffy's pussy. "God you're soft.." Faith purred and climbed back up to wrap Buffy up in her other arm and hold her to her chest. "And all mine.."

"Yeah...ohhhh.." Buffy moans and pulls Faith to kiss her, loving the way their bodies are pressed together. she moves her hips to allow Faith to get deeper...

Faith grins, loving the way the blonde squirms, she pulls her hand out, adds another finger, starts pumping buffy slowly, "Hold tight to me as I fuck you B," she tell her, "I wanna feel everything you feel.."

Buffy wraps her arms around Faith's neck and sucks on her neck, moving her hands all over Faith's body... "Kiss my neck better, Faith..."

Faith licked the blood from Buffy's wound very carefully and then she placed kisses all along the puncture marks, increasing the speed of her fingers, and clutching Buffy as close as she can. "Mmm, I won't let this happen to you again," she promises, "Gonna make you feel good..." She used her thumb to rub Buffy's clit again as she pumped her..

Buffy holds on tighter and moans louder and louder, biting into Faith's neck and shoulder... Faith's fingers inside her feel better than anything else she's ever felt. She can't even believe something can feel so good.. "You're...wow..." Buffy whispers.

"Yes," Faith said and then she wanted to hear Buffy be as bad as she was making her, "Tell me you like my fingers in you.. And say my name.." She sped up so she was fucking Buffy really hard for a second, just to get her really wet, so wet she was dripping.. Then she slowed down, "Tell me.."

Buffy moves her hips to get her deeper, licking Faith's neck and touchng her nipples, gently... She looks deep into Faith's eyes and says: "Faith... ohhh, god I love your fingers inside me... Yesssss!"

"I know you do..." Faith said, and she reached up and grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled it down, so she could feel where Faith's fingers were entering her, "You feel that? You feel my fingers pumping you?" She sped up again, really fast, so she was jerking Buffy extremely hard and Buffy was so wet she was soaking the bed...

"God, yes... I can feel... amazzzzing... Faith..."Buffy can't even form a sentence anymore, her head is all over the place.  
"And I'm not stoppin'," Faith said keeping the speed up, "You're gonna cum for me, and I'm gonna drink you.. You're gonna orgasm for me.. And then I'm gonna ride you like horse, B.."

"Shit, Faith, my goodness..."Buffy gasps, Faith's words turn her on even more. If it was up to her, the Gang would have to defeat the Mayor on their own, so she could stay in bed with Faith for at least a week...

"Yeah that's right.." Faith replied, and kissed Buffy's neck again, "Say I own you.. tell me I own you B.."

"Faith... I'm y-y-yours... you ownn me." Buffy moans and pulls Faith into a kiss, biting her lip as she shakes, she starts cumming..

Faith feels Buffy cum and she starts to fuck her as hard as possible, so she cums in waves, leaking all over the place... "I gotcha," she promises, "Ride it out.. God yes, I own you..."

"Oh my god, Faith... I can't... breathe..."Buffy moans and screams out loud even though she keeps trying not to. it's insane what she's feeling and she doesn't want to ever stop feeling so damn good...  
"Good.." Faith lays buffy down and kisses her lips, "god it's hot when you're like this.. How do you feel?"

"High..."Buffy kisses her back, slowly. "I'm dreaming, right?"

"No.. You're very much awake.. And you made a mess of my bed," faith said teasing her

"Entirely your fault."Buffy smiles and sits on Faith's lap, rubbing her own wetness over Faith while kissing her and moving her hands all over Faith's beautiful body

"Mmm I could seriously get used to this," Faith admitted and watched Buffy's hands pass over her stomach..

"Get used to it, cause I'm seriously not going anywhere."Buffy says and presses their pussies together, rubbing harder, kissing and sucking on Faith's erect nipples.

"Goddd that feels good..." Faith huffs and starts rocking back and forth extremely turned on, "let's fuck all night b.." Faith said, lost in the moment..

Buffy's nails scratch their way down Faith's shoulder blades and she kisses the ex rogue Slayer hard, with so much passion that had built up inside her.

Faith loves kissing Buffy.. She loves everything else.. But she absolutely adores kissing Buffy.. It's such a hungry kiss.. But it feels amazing too... And sweet... She catches Buffy's hand and brings it to her breast.. "C'mon," she coaxes, "feel on me.."

Buffy squeezes Faith's breast lightly, touches her nipples just with the tip of her fingers.. she finally starts moving her other hand closer to Faith's wet pussy...

Faith is really eager, she hangs over Buffy and tries to hold her weight.. But Buffy's touch is really killing her.. Faith's never been so horny in her entire life.. And she knows that once she has Buffy's fingers.. She's not going to be able to do anything but crave her.. "Please B.." She says, "Please.."

"You have nothing to beg me for. I just wanna make up for everything..." Buffy whispers, kisses a little bruise on Faith's chin that she knows was her doing, as she slips 2 fingers inside her easily, she's so wetttt and hottttttttt.

"Fuuuuucckkk," Faith exclaimed and looked down to see Buffy's fingers in her, "that feels... Ahh, Buffy... Yes.." She moved her hips to the rhythm of Buffy's fingers and closed her eyes...

Buffy gets encouraged by Faith's moans and pushes harder, and takes one nipple in her mouth to suck and bite..

Faith just spreads her legs wider and falls down on Buffy, unable to keep herself up anymore. She kisses Buffy's neck a dozen times and moans huskily.. "Sshiiiiittt Buffy, you are.. .godddd. Go hard.. Fuck me hard... Give it to me.."

Buffy's heart is going wild, she never thought she'd get to fuck Faith, and she had thought about it, but would have never admitted it... she teases her clit and pushes harder than anyone else could-she's the Slayer!

Faith screams, feels buffy deep in her and doesn't know how much longer she can hold out.. "yeah," she says, her eyes closed, "yeahhhh like that.. fuck me like that... god.. harder.. harder... OH BUFFY.."

Buffy adds the 3rd finger and continues to push, biting and sucking her gorgeous breasts...

Faith falls down beside buffy and yanks the blonde on top of her.. She squeezes Buffy's hips with her thighs and feels three of Buffy's fingers really pushing inside of her.. She feels like she's close to just bursting and she just cries out Buffy's name over and over, and her back starts to arch..

"Could you handle the whole fist?"Buffy asks, her voice totally husky and sexy

"yeah... Yeah.." Faith bites her bottom lip and lifts her hips to buffy, "come on.. Take me.." She's so close..

Buffy thanks her Slayer powers and pushes the whole fist, trying to be gentle...she holds Faith tighly as she moves her hand inside her.

"OH... MY.. GOD!" Faith screams out again, her voice deep and absolutely impassioned, "YES! YES.. BUFFY..." She is moaning so loudly that she is sure everyone outside can here that Buffy is fucking her.. "YESSSS TAKE ME!" She feels her pussy tightning around Buffy's hand and she doesn't know if she can handle it for a second.. but then.. she is a slayer... She starts to cum...

Buffy feels it and kisses her passionately, her own body trembling a little, she's so excited cause she made Faith cum... pretty hard!

Faith is spiraling.. she has absolutely no control over her body.. She can't feel anything at all.. she is absolutely numb.. she whimpers.. murmurs buffy's name one more time...

Buffy kisses her again and slowly starts taking her hand out... "Are you ok?"she asks, cause Faith looks a bit out of it.  
Faith doesn't respond, just whimpers again.. She's never came this hard in her entire life and she feels lost, and out of control.. She wants to speak, to talk to Buffy.. even thank her.. but she can't form any words...

Buffy kisses Faith gently and holds her on her chest, kissing her forehead.

Faith has never felt this close to anyone.. so she just lays against her.. "God Buffy.. thank you..."

"No, thank you."Buffy whispers and closes her eyes, feeling sooo happy and exhausted

"Big day comes," Faith whispers, "I'll fight at your side.."

"See, im the one who should say thanks... We're so gonna kick that dickhead's ass..."

Faith nodded, "You don't know the half.. This shit'll be real B..."

"We can do it together, I'm sure of it." Buffy whispers and cuddles up to Faith..

Faith holds her close and lets the blonde fall asleep...


End file.
